Can't Fight the Moonlight
by WeasleyLuvr
Summary: When Hermione is fed up with Draco calling her names and being generally mean she decides to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

Malfoy bumped into Hermione with such force, on their way out of Potions, that the books in her hand went flying clear across the hallway.

"Out of my way, Mudblood." He spat at her with the same force.

"I could kill him." Ron said to Hermione calmly. "It would really be no big deal." Ron's fists were clenching and unclenching, as if to control his anger at Malfoy.

"Ron, murder is not the answer." Hermione said just as calmly as she picked up her books.

"He shouldn't call you such things." Harry said bending down to help her. "We all know you are better than any Full-blood witch or wizard in Slytherin."

"Don't worry. He'll get his. I've got to go to the library. I'll meet you town in class." Hermione waved and ran off.

"What does she mean, He'll get his'?" Harry asked no one in general.

"I don't know. Bit crazy that one." Ron said as he and Harry climbed the stairs to the dormitory.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione, however, knew exactly what she was talking about. She ran into the library and to the last shelves near the wall. She looked around to be sure no one was looking. Bending down she reached beneath the bottom shelf and pulled out an old, very dusty looking book. On the front of the book was a golden heart with a keyhole. Hermione reached into her robes and pulled out a key on a chain, which was around her neck. She inserted the matching key into the keyhole and turned it. At once the heart opened into two pieces and the book fell open.

"Tonight it starts." Hermione said to herself, grinning.

She quickly closed the book and turned the key, locking the heart. She put the key back around her neck and the book in her pocket.

"I just hope this works." She said holding the key to her own heart, which she hid again safely, under her robes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day started out as any other; breakfast in the Great Hall. The Gryffindors chatting amongst themselves. None of them knowing how unusual their day was about to become.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked past the Gryffindor table ready to throw their usual quips. Malfoy opened his mouth to speak, and everybody expected some form of a rude comment. But to their surprise he said, "Do you want me to carry your books to class, Hermione?"

Crabbe and Goyle's usual mean and dumb expressions were replaced by ones of confusion. The both looked at Malfoy.

"Excuse me?" Ron said equally perplexed. "What did you just ask her? Did I hear him correctly?" Ron asked turning to Harry his brows knitted in confusion.

Harry was left speechless. He was looking back and forth from Malfoy to Hermione. 

"No thank you, Draco." Hermione said sweetly. "I can carry my own books."

"What?" Malfoy said disoriented. "I would never ask to carry your books, Mudblood."

"But . . ." Crabbe muttered.

"You just . . . "Goyle followed.

"I just did no such thing. C'mon." Malfoy mumbled through gritted teeth as he walked away.

Crabbe and Goyle followed but kept looking at each other with disbelieving looks.

"What just happened?" Ron asked.

"What?" Hermione asked innocently

"What, What? Malfoy just asked to carry your books to class. You don't find that a bit odd?"

"Speaking of books, " Hermione said, quite obviously changing the subject. "I forgot my History of Magic Book in my room." She said standing up. Awkwardly she answered with "I'll meet you in class."

She headed out of the hall and up to her. She took the key out of her nightstand, the book from under her pillow and put it in her pocket. She put the key around her neck, tucked it in her robes, and headed to class.

She walked into class and saw Ron and Harry saving her a seat. Hermione passed by Crabbe and Goyle, whose heads were in their hands, whining miserably. She expected to see Malfoy the same way, but found him smiling genuinely back at her. Hermione grinned and found her seat.

"Now what was that?" Ron asked. 

"What?" Hermione asked sitting down.

"He smiled at you."

"Well if you know, why did you ask?" 

Ron opened his mouth to speak but then thought better of it being as he was confused.

Ron sat through class uncharacteristically silent.

Harry, who was equally confused, ignored what was happening altogether.

Hermione, however, was delighted.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Over the next few days, Malfoy became increasingly charming to Hermione while Crabbe and Goyle became increasingly more confused as did Ron and Harry. Finally, after about a week of all this nonsense Ron had had enough.

"Hermione." He demanded as she sat reading a book in the common room late after everyone had gone to bed. "What is going on? Why is Draco Malfoy falling all over himself being nice to you lately?"

"Maybe he realized he was being mean and decided to change. She said not looking up from her book.

"Be real." Ron said. "Malfoy just deciding to be nice? And to you especially. It'll never happen. What did you do?"

"Well I suppose you'll find out sooner or later." She said closing her book and putting it down on the table." Tonight at 1am you and Harry take Harry's Invisibility cloak and wait out by the lake and you'll see." She paused. "That's all I'm telling you. I've gotta go." Next, she pointed her finger at Ron, saying "Remember, stay under the invisibility cloak or you'll ruin everything." 

Hermione wrapped herself in her own cloak and slipped out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

At one am, Ron and a reluctant and sleepy Harry headed out to the lake. It was the night of the full moon. The entire grounds were lit by the silver moonlight. There they saw Hermione alone, arms spread out, absorbing the beauty of the scene, so they approached her.

"'Mione." Harry whispered. "What are you doing out here? Someone will see you."

"No one will see me and if they do they won't care." She said cryptically.

"What's going on though?" Ron whispered.

"You'll see. Just stay quiet and stay hidden."

The two obliged. Hermione took out the heart book from her robes and they key from around her neck 

She gave the key half a turn and said "Draco Malfoy."

Soon a pink mist poured out of the book in Hermione's hands. The mist crept up to the castle with in minutes it was returning into the book. Following the strange mist was Draco Malfoy. He didn't seem to be in a trance yet he just walked up to Hermione and stood there.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but Harry shushed him. 

They saw Hermione standing face to face with Malfoy.

"Expecto Luna Lumen." Hermione said turning the key fully.

The same odd mist bellowed from the book and it engulfed Hermione and Malfoy. Then Ron and Harry heard music, singing, coming from the book.

****

Under a lover's sky

I'm gonna be with you

And no one's gonna be around

If you think that you won't fall

Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight starlight

There's a magical feeling so right

It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know, but you know

That you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart

But you know, but you know

That you, can't fight the moonlight,

No-o you can't fight it

It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escaping love

Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze)

Sweeps its spell upon your heart

And no matter what you think

It won't be to long

'Till you're in my arms

Underneath the starlight starlight

We'll be lost in the rhythm so right

It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know, but you know

That you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart

But you know, but you know

That you, can't fight the moonlight,

No-o you can't fight it

No-o matter what you do

The night is gonna get to you.

(Your gonna know)

(That I know)

Don't try you're never gonna win

Underneath the starlight starlight

There's a magical feeling so right

It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know, but you know

That you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart

But you know, but you know

That you, can't fight the moonlight,

No-o you can't fight it

The strange mist that had engulfed Malfoy and Hermione was now returning back into the book and Ron and Harry were faced with a scene they never, in all their lives did they think they would see: Hermione and Malfoy kissing.

"What are you doing?" Ron yelled not heading Hermione's request to stay silent.

Harry clapped his hand over Ron's mouth but it was too late. Suddenly the kiss was broken and Malfoy collapsed to the ground.

Hermione spun around and rushed over to where she thought Ron and Harry were.

"Where are you?" She demanded.

The two boys removed the cloak. Hermione stormed over to them.

"It was almost finished, Ron, and you ruined it!" She yelled rather ticked off.

"What was almost finished? What did you do to him?" Ron yelled. "Do you realize you were just kissing the one boy who hates you most in the entire world?"

"But not anymore." She said through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean, not anymore'? What did you do?"

"I was stealing his heart." She replied sheepishly.

"You were what?" Harry gasped.

"I . . .Was . . . Stealing . . . .His . . .. Heart." Hermione repeated, stressing every word, her fists clenched in tight knots by her sides.

"And now that you've interrupted, I've got to wait until the next full moon."

"Hermione, You can't steal someone's heart."

"Do you mean I can't or do you mean I'm not allowed because in either case, you'd be wrong."

"What?" Harry asked as if she had just said the most preposterous thing.

"I can steal his heart. I've been trying to for the past two weeks until I realized I needed the full moon. Why do you think he's been so charming and sweet to me lately? I've been stealing his heart. It's only been temporary though. Tonight I was making it permanent."

" Mione, you can't steal someone's heart." Harry repeated. "It's not right. Is this what you meant by he'll get his'? You can't force someone to be nice to you. You've taken away his free will." 

"He doesn't know what I've been doing. He thinks these nights have been dreams. All he knows is he wants to be nice to me. He wants to like me."

"What about tomorrow? What will he think of you?" Ron asked. "What will he think when he realize you've been stealing his heart?" Ron was making sense for a change.

"I don't know." She replies no longer looking either boy in the eyes. " I don't even know if he will know."

"Where did you get the spell to do this anyway?" Harry questioned.

Hermione sighed and began to tell her story.

"About two months ago, I was in the library."

"Surprise, Surprise."

"Shut up Ron. Don't interrupt. Anyway, I was looking for a book on Great Witches and Wizards from Muggle families when I dropped my quill. When I bent down to pick it up I saw this book and key I opened the book and began to read it. I had no idea why it was hidden." She started using gestures to explain. "The book had a spell. The spell to make your worst enemy become your best friend. Steal his heart. I was so excited, but I promised myself I wouldn't use it until Draco called me Mudblood' again. I thought that maybe he would change on his own. But then, that day I came out of Potions and he pushed me, that was it. That was the last straw. That night I snuck out, and started the spell. Only it didn't take. The next day he started to be nice, but he was fighting it. Each night I would try again. He would get nicer but always by the end of the day he was back to being mean. Then a reread the book. I realized I need the moonlight of the full moon. That kiss was the almost last step and then you, you loud mouth" She said turning her attention to Ron. "You had to scream and break the silence. Now look at him," She said pointing to where Malfoy was laying, but he wasn't there. 

"Where is he?" Ron gasped.

"I . . . I. I don't know." Hermione stammered.

They frantically looked around but he was no where in sight. 

"We have to find him." She said agitatedly. "Do you have your wands?"

"I do." Harry said

"Um . . ." Ron hesitated

"Honestly, Ron, you would forget your head if it wasn't' attached." She rolled her eyes. "Alright Harry, you and Ron go that way," she said pointing towards the lake. "And I'll head up towards the castle. If you find him send up a light from your wand. I'll do the same."

"Are you going to be all right by yourself?" Harry asked her.

She nodded. Harry and Ron put the cloak back on and headed towards the lake. Hermione headed up towards the castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As Hermione passed by a large oak on her way up to the castle, she suddenly felt an arm encircle her waist. She went to scream but another hand clasped over her mouth. With great fear in her eyes she gave into the person and allowed him to pull her behind the tree.

"If I let go, will you promise not to scream, Granger?" he hissed in her ear.

She knew that voice. It was Malfoy. She nodded and he removed his hand.

She thought briefly about screaming but felt his arm still around her waist and didn't. 

"What are you going to do to me, Malfoy?" She asked with a slight waver in her voice.

"Nothing . . . yet. I just want to know one thing, Granger. What did you do to me? He said softly in her ear, his arm still around her waist.

"I . . . I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean." He said pushing her away.

She stumbled and fell down on all fours. She turned over and sat on the cold, damp ground, looking up at him. He stared down at he with cold gray blue eyes. A strand of his hair fell in front of his face. He whipped it back.

"What did you do to me?" He spat down at her.

Hermione cold feel the tears welling up in her eyes and the familiar prick in the back of her throat as she held back the tears. She opened her mouth to speak up but she had no answer. She couldn't' tell him. She wasn't' sure what he would do if he knew the truth.

Malfoy grabbed her arms and pulled her up to a standing position. He pushed her roughly against the tree.

"I will ask you again, what did you do to me?" His teeth were gritted.

She could no longer hold back the tears. She felt them streaming down her face. Then she felt something she didn't expect: Malfoy's hand caressed her face. His thumb brushed against her cheek brushing away the tears. She unconsciously leaned into his caress. He pulled her to him and put his arms around her. He held her close and guided her head down to his shoulder.

"Hermione, please tell me. What did you do to me?" He whispered into her ear.

She had nothing to tell him but the truth. She looked up and into his slate gray blue eyes. Hermione's own brown eyes now red from crying.

"I put a spell on you." She said quietly, bracing herself, thinking he would push her away again.

He didn't push her away, though. He held her closer. She knew this was all result of the spell but at this moment she didn't care. She enjoyed being held like this. 

"I found a book and tried to steal your heart."

"But why?"

As much as she was enjoying being held, she knew she couldn't stay like this. She pulled away from his grasp.

"I don't know." She said looking down at her feet. 

Then something snapped in her head. She did know why. She looked him in the eyes again.

"No," She said taking a deep breath. " I do know why. I wanted to make you feel. I wanted you to feel what I feel every time you call me that horrid name. If your fellow Slytherins knew that you had fallen for a Gryffindor and a Muggle born Gryffindor at that, the teasing you would receive would be relentless. You would know how I feel, how hurt I get from your relentless teasing." She cried out softly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You did though. You only say that now because of the spell. You will not feel that way tomorrow. Because the spell was not completed, thanks to Ron's big mouth. Tomorrow you will be back to normal. Back to the mean Slytherin boy who hates the Muggle born Gryffindor." She said turning her back to him.

Malfoy held out his arm and touched her shoulder. She shied away from his touch.

"Come on," She said pulling out her wand. " We have to get back inside before we get caught."

Hermione sent up a red light to show Harry and Ron she had found Malfoy. 

"Go inside. I have to find my book and my friends." She said walking away from him. She didn't look back to see him staring at her. She couldn't. She didn't want him to see the tears return.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Malfoy was still under the spell from the night before. The whole day he spent fawning over her, like he had for the past weeks. By dinner Hermione had had enough.

"Hermione," he said seeing her before walking into dinner. "We need to talk."

"No Malfoy, we don't. You will be back to normal after tonight. I don't know if you will remember what happened but if you do I will understand if you want revenge. Actually I expect it." She said walking into the hall to catch up with Ron and Harry.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"About the spell, I suppose. He said we needed to talk. I told him we didn't. He will be back to normal by tonight. I just hate to see what he does to me." She said sitting down and spooning some soup into her bowl.

Hermione glanced over at Malfoy. He was staring at her. She sighed in disgust.

"I'll be right back." She said standing up, pushing herself away from the table.

She walked over to the Slytherin table, ignoring the nasty glares it was bringing her. She walked over to Malfoy.

"Draco, Let's go. To talk."

Malfoy got up and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall. They walked down the hall until the found an empty classroom.

"I'm so glad you changed your mind, Hermione." Malfoy said stepping closer to Hermione.

He tired to put his arm around her waist, and although she wanted it, she stepped away.

"No, just talk." She said flatly. "Sit down."

"'Right," He said sitting at one of the desks. "Let's talk."

"Well then talk. You said you wanted to."

"Oh right." He said breaking away from his staring. "What happened last night, behind the tree, I hope I didn't hurt you." The sorrow in his eyes looked genuine and true.

"No I didn't get hurt. I've fallen on my bum plenty of times." 

"I didn't mean your bum, although I am glad that it's not hurt either." He said putting out his hand to touch it.

Hermione slapped his hand away.

"I mean, I didn't mean to hurt you. All those times I called you Mudblood' or did other mean things to you. I'm sorry."

"You are sorry now. Tomorrow you won't be. Tomorrow the spell will have worn off." She said heading towards the door.

"But . . ." He said, but she didn't hear him. She was already out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione walked into potions with Ron and Harry the very next day dreading what Malfoy was planning as revenge. She wasn't' even sure he remembered for sure but she didn't' want to find out in case he did and he was ticked. The three took their seats in class. Hermione kept her head down the entire class, not wanting to accidentally look in Malfoy's direction. 

"He is staring at you." Ron whispered.

"Probably giving me nasty looks." Hermione whispered back not looking up. "Don't even look at him. Don't give him the satisfaction."

"Really, Mione. He is staring." Ron repeated.

She gave in to the temptation and looked at Malfoy. He was staring. When he saw her look up, he looked away.

She sighed in disgust. That is pretty much how class went until the end. Malfoy would stare until Hermione looked up and then look away when she did. She would sigh and look down again. Soon enough it was the end of class and all Hermione wanted to do was leave.

"Let's go. I don't want to run into him before History of Magic." She said picking up her bag.

"Don't' worry." Harry said picking up his own bag. "He's left already."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked out of class. Harry and Ron didn't notice that as soon as they walked out that Hermione was no longer with them.

Someone had grabbed her the same as Malfoy had last night. One arm around her waist and one hand clasped over her mouth, preventing her from screaming. 

"Come with me and please don't scream, I will let go." Malfoy hissed in her ear. 

She was too scared of what he would do if she resisted, so she nodded and willingly allowed him to drag her into an empty classroom.

As soon as they were in the class he repeated his prior warning, "If you don't scream, I'll let go."

She again nodded. Malfoy let go of her with a shove, knocking her to the floor. 

"I'm never late to class, Malfoy. They are going to wonder where I am." She said softly looking up at him.

"You'll be fine. I bet you suddenly felt ill coming out of potions and had to rush to the bathroom."

She looked down again. She felt the tears welling up again. She didn't want him to see her crying.

"We are going to talk now, like I wanted to do yesterday." He said pulling up two chairs. "Sit in the chair."

Hermione shook her head no, still looking down at the floor.

"Fine stay on the floor, either way you are going to listen to me. Now, I told you I wanted to talk yesterday and you brushed me off."

"We did talk." She sniffed, trying to hide the fact that she was crying. " You said you were sorry you hurt me but you were still under the spell."

"I tried to tell you, but you walked out." He sighed. "I wasn't under the spell anymore. I am sorry."

Hermione wiped her eyes and looked up at Malfoy in disbelief.

"What did you say?"

"I said I wasn't under your spell when I wanted to talk to you last night and I am sorry about how I have treated you."

Malfoy extended a hand to Hermione to help her up off the floor. She took his hand and got up. She sat down in the chair that he had next to his. He pulled her chair closer to his own. 

"Hermione, now you have to listen to me. I am sorry about what I have done to you but that is how it had to, and has to be. You are a Gryffindor and Muggle born. I am a pure blood Slytherin. We are supposed to hate each other. It is more than just tradition. It is expected. If my father ever found out that you fancy me . . ."

"I fancy you?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yeah? Why else would you have kissed me?" Malfoy started grinning.

"IT WAS PART OF THE SPELL!" Hermione snapped.

"I am not saying that I didn't enjoy it, Granger. You are a pretty good kisser for . . . for well, what you are. Actually better than Pansy but as I was saying if my father found out he would not only call for your head but for my hide as well. Can't dirty up the blood lines, you know."

"I can't believe you. "Hermione said standing up. "I don't want to have kids with you. I am not even sure I want to sleep with you. I just . . ." She almost stuttered. "I just wanted you to be nice to me. I wanted you to know what I was feeling when you were mean to me." 

Hermione was about to walk away when Malfoy caught her arm. She spun around to slap him with her free hand but her grabbed that one too and pinned her arms to her side. He kissed her roughly, pushing her back into the desk behind where she was standing. Before she knew it she was kissing him back. He lifted her arms and put them around his neck and lifted her up onto the desk. He began to lay her down on the desk when she realized what she was doing. She pushed him off of her and he landed with a thud on the floor. 

"What do you think you are doing? " She said catching her breath and sliding off the desk.

"You said you weren't sure you wanted to sleep with me. I was making you sure." He grinned wickedly. "And I can tell by that kiss that you surely do fancy me. And to tell you what, Granger, I kinda fancy you too." He said with a sneer as he stood up. "But if you tell anyone, I will deny it till I die."

"I don't fancy you, Draco Malfoy." She said smoothing out her robes. " I am sorry I put a spell on you. Actually no I am not sorry." She continued smoothing out her robes. "All I want is for you to be nice to me. If you promise that you will not call me that horrible name anymore I promise I will not tell anyone what has happened between us, here or over the past weeks and it will never happen again. " She said turning to walk out.

"And what if I want it to happen again? What if I want more?" Malfoy asked with a wicked smile.

Hermione stopped and stood there, pondering. 

"Could I use this to my advantage?" She wondered to herself. "Could we both get what we want out of this?"

"Well, " Malfoy said taking a step closer to her. "What if I want more?"

"I'll tell you what, Malfoy." Hermione said turning and facing him. " If you promise not to call me that horrible name in my presence and to at least be civil to me in public, I promise you and I can happen again, perhaps more." 

"And if you and I happen again." Malfoy laughed. " You must promise not to tell anyone. Like I said before, Granger, I'll deny till I die."

"Promise."

"Alright, Granger. I will let you know when and where I want to meet because now that your little spell if over, I call the shots."

"Fine, " She said coldly. " but if I hear you call me Mudblood' or think you are being mean to me. We are through."

"Fine. " He replied just as cold. " We better get to our next class. Actually, you better get to the Hospital Wing. You've been ill, remember."

"Your right." She sighed, hating the fact that he made her miss class, albeit her most boring class. " I'll see you later, Malfoy." She said about to walk out the door.

"Granger." Malfoy said grabbing her arm again. 

"What?" She said turning to look at him.

" Well, If we are going to be together' you should call me Draco when we are."

"Right, you should try to call me Hermione then." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

****

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Thanx to ErinChatKiller who has been Betaing this story for me. Erin You ROCK!! Note to anyone who reviewed the first part: Thanx. I appreciate it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione explained her absence during class. She told Ron and Harry exactly what Malfoy has suggested: She suddenly felt ill and rushed off to the bathroom. They believed her and didn't ask anymore about it. They didn't ask anymore about her and Malfoy, either. They figured the spell had worn off and everything was back to normal. Little did they know things were far from being normal in Hermione's world. 

The next day at breakfast Hermione received a note by owl. She didn't recognize the scratchy writing on the front, but as soon as she opened it she saw the signature: Draco Malfoy. She closed the note up immediately, hoping neither Ron nor Harry had seen it.

"Who is the note from, Mione?" Ron asked as he was shoveling a large spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth.

"Uh, My Mum." She said, quite obviously lying. " I gotta go write her back." She said getting up from the table and rushing out of the room.

"Mus' be a' mrgancy f'om home." Ron mumbled to Harry his mouth full of oatmeal.

"Yeah." Harry said laughing at Ron.

Malfoy watched the scene unfolding across the room and smirked. He never imagined she would react like that to his note. He was looking forward to having some fun with this. Hermione was much prettier than Pansy could ever be. He grinned. As long as no one found out, what did it matter that she was a Mudblood. It's not like he was going to marry her. That thought made him laugh to himself.

"What are you laughing at, Draco?" Pansy said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"The thought of you thinking that I would actually tell what I was thinking." He said coldly. 

She huffed and turned away from him. Malfoy smiled. He loved annoying Pansy. She seemed to think they were a couple. Just because he made out with her a couple times that to her made them a couple. That to him made her someone to snog with when the feeling hit.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione ran into the hallway and sat down against the wall. She opened the note again and read it.

__

Hermione,

Meet me at the oak tree after dinner tonight. Watch for me to leave the Great Hall and then come 5 minutes after that. Don't be late.

Draco Malfoy

Hermione closed the note up, shoved it in her pocket and sighed. She never meant to fall for him but he was right, she did fancy him. She hadn't in the beginning. She hated him, but once he started being charming and sweet she saw him in a different light. He was extremely handsome. His white blond hair and gray blue eyes and perfect smile. He was an amazing kisser too. She didn't expect it. She didn't have much to compare him to though. She kissed Ron once, last Christmas, but that was just odd. It was only because they were under the mistletoe and that was only because Fred and George pushed them there. It was their idea of match making. Not very effective as far as Hermione cared. She figured Ron might have once had a crush on her but after the trauma induced by his brothers his crush fizzled. That was perfectly fine with Hermione. She didn't want it to be weird. Ron and Harry were her best friends and she loved them, like best friends. Then of course there was Viktor Krum but that was when she was 14. Kissing Draco was not like kissing either Ron or Viktor. Even though she liked both of the other boys more, she liked kissing Draco more. It was different, like there were different feelings behind it. She smiled to herself, got up off the floor and went back into the Great Hall still smiling.

"Was there an emergency at home, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No why?" asked Hermione puzzled, her smile fading.

"You rushed out with the note from your Mum, we just thought it was an emergency."

"Oh, no emergency. She just needed an answer straight away. All taken care of." Hermione smiled again weakly.

She glanced over at Malfoy as she sat back down at the table. Her gave her a wicked smile and turned his attention back to his breakfast. She smiled shyly, pushed a loose hair behind her ear, and returned to her own breakfast.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The entire day, Hermione's thoughts wandered. She couldn't concentrate, all day. All she kept thinking about was after dinner. Ron and Harry noticed Hermione's thoughts were elsewhere, especially when they were supposed to be transfiguring a daisy into a candle. Her daisy turned into something that looked surprisingly like a small oak tree.

"Something on your mind, Hermione?" Harry asked as he picked up her tiny oak tree and looked at it.

"No. Why do you ask?" She replied trying to grab tree back. 

"Are you sure, because that is a funny looking candle." Ron laughed grabbing the tree from Harry's hands. "Most candles don't have leaves."

" It is a decorative candle." She snapped pulling it out of Ron's hands.

"Show off." Ron mumbled turning his attention back to his daisy with a wick.

Time passed quickly and it was finally time for dinner. Hermione fidgeted in her seat and continually glanced towards Malfoy, trying not to make it too obvious. After a while, Malfoy seemed to be done with his dinner. He stood up, gave Hermione a sly wink and headed out the door of the great hall. Hermione quickly tried to finish up her dinner.

"I have to go do some homework in the library." She said finishing up her last bite and standing up. "I'll see you guys later." And she hurried out of the Great Hall.

She rushed through the halls trying to get to the doors that would lead her outside. When she reached the doors, she stopped. She didn't want him to think she was too willing or that she had rushed out of dinner. She performed a fresh breath spell, and smoothed out her robes. She opened the door and headed out to the oak tree, slowly. 

When she got closer to the tree she heard a voice.

"I told you not to be late." The voice growled.

"I'm not late." She said, walking towards the tree. She saw Draco leaning on it casually. "Why did we have to come outside though? It looks like it is going to rain."

"I thought you would remember this tree." He said standing and taking a step towards her. "It is where you found me the other night. Where you told me you put a spell on me." He said coldly.

"I already explained why I did that." She said crossing her arms across her chest. 

"I know you did." He said grabbing the up part of her arms. "And that is why you are out here with me, rather than inside hanging out with Potter and his red headed shadow." Malfoy tightened his grip on her arms with his mention of Harry.

"Ouch, you're hurting me. " She said as tried to wriggle free.

He pushed her up against the tree and loosened his grip on her arms, but just enough that he was no longer hurting her. She stopped wiggling and became more relaxed as he held her up against the tree.

"Do you know what I could do to you?" He hissed in her ear, then nipped at her earlobe. " Revenge is a sweet, sweet thing, Granger." He said in a whisper as he began kissing on her neck.

She suddenly became very stiff. 

"What's wrong with you?" He said letting go of her arms. "I thought you wanted this."

"I . . . " she managed to say as she sat down on the cold damp ground. " I didn't think it would be like this."

" What did you want? Roses and candles?" Malfoy laughed.

"No, it's just, " She paused. "I didn't think it would be revenge. I thought you wanted this as much as I did." She said looking up at him sadly.

He bent down so that he was looking her in the eyes. "I have a reputation to keep, Granger. "

"Stop it." She said looking away.

"Stop what?"

"Calling me Granger.' You said if we are going to be together,' we should use our first names. It makes it seem so . . . so . . . so, I don't know, cold." She said pulling her robes closer around her. He knelt down in front of her and pulled her close to him, in an awkward hug.

"You're right, Hermione. I did say that." He pushed her away slightly so he could look her in the eyes. He could see that she was crying. He sat down next to her, put his arm around her, and held her close. She leaned her head down onto his shoulder. " It is a hard habit to break, being mean to you. There is a thin line between love and hate." He began petting her hair. He could feel her body shake with an occasional sob. " I truly do fancy you. I want revenge. It is your fault I feel this way about you. Be it your spell or whatever. It is your fault."

"Oh, Draco." She cried looking deep into his gray blue eyes. "I'm sorry and I should have admitted it yesterday, but I fancy you too. I didn't mean to make you fall for me. All I wanted was for you to be nice, not mean to me. Please forgive me."

"I can't forgive you." He said kissing her lightly on her forehead. " I am not sure I want to. I actually like feeling this way. I like having someone to fancy."

"But you had Pansy before." She sniffed no longer crying.

Malfoy laughed. "You think I actually liked being with Pansy? Ha. I hate her almost as much as I hated you but I have to be nice to her. Her Father and my Father are close friends. If she goes back and complains to her Daddy that I have been being mean to her, you don't know the hell I get at home." He took his arm from around Hermione and began removing his robe.

"What are you doing?" she asked half shocked.

"I'll show you what happened the last time I was mean to Pansy and pushed her off of me.' He pulled his arm out of his sleeve. "It was the night of the Yule Ball. She had a bit much to drink and was getting a bit randy and well I wasn't in the mood, at least not for her." He unbuttoned the top of his shirt and pulled it down over his shoulder. " When my father found out he gave me this," Pointing to a burn scar on his arm, just below his shoulder. " As a reminder, not to be mean to Pansy. He took the fire poker from the fireplace in my bedroom, put it in the fire and then, " he shivered at the thought. "Held it to my arm."

"Draco, I am so sorry for you." She said softly.

"Don't be. I have learn who to be nice to and who to be mean to without consequences." He said pulling his shirt back onto his shoulder.

He began to button it back up when he felt Hermione's hand on his own.

"Don't." she said softly. She moved so she was now kneeling in front of him. " I want to give you something so that you remember to be nice to me as well." She moved his shirt slightly out of her way, lowered her head to his shoulder and began to kiss it. 

"Hermione, " He said with a soft moan. " don't leave marks. People will find out about us." He lifted her head.

" That is why I am doing it where it won't be visible." She said sweetly as she returned her oral assault on his shoulder.

He again silently lifted her head, so he could look her in the eyes.

" I won't forget." He said. He brushed his lips gently across hers before kissing her more fiercely. 

~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
